Book 1: The Mind Bender
by Marioman174
Summary: It has been one year since Aang defeated the Phoenix King and Azula went crazy. But have they truly been defeated, if you read this story than no. If you don't read this story than maybe. If you read review positive or negative, all reviews are welcome.
1. The Mind Bender

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, any of that or anything else

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, any of that or anything else.

That's right Mario Man 174 (Or some other set of random numbers) is no longer just writing about videogames, no! He has evolved on to writing about more stupid stuff like this. Any objections? OVER RULED!

The Mind Bender

Chapter 1

It has been exactly one year after Sozin's Comet passed. Team Avatar (minus Zuko) have been living at Ember Island ever since Aang took down the Phoenix King of Guys Who Don't Win.

Sokka sat on his bed, he spent the last month and a half trying to finish the Betrothal Necklace he was making for Suki. Finally he finished it halfway through last night, and now he was trying to work up the courage to actually ask Suki to marry him. Sokka was looking at the necklace, and flipping it through his fingers he had done his best to carve Suki's face into the small stone. Let's just say it wasn't much better than the sand sculpture. Sokka was so preoccupied he didn't notice the footsteps approaching his door. And who should come in but his sister Katara.

"Hey, Sokka, why aren't you at the party! We have food." Katara asked then noticed the stone in his hand, Sokka did his best to hid it, but it was too late. "What's that? Is that a necklace? It looks just like Gran Gran's. Wait…I get it…that's for Suki isn't it?"

"Umm, what are you talking about I just found it under the bed and I was trying to figure out what it was myself." Sokka tried his best to cover up the truth. It was the best he could improvise.

"You're going to ask Suki to marry you, aren't you?" Katara replied ignoring Sokka's response.

"No, I just found it on the ground, I swear!" Sokka replied beads of sweat appearing on the back of his neck.

"Why would a water tribe necklace be on the floor of a Fire Nation house?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"I-er um…ok. Fine. Yes, I was going give it to Suki, but, I don't know if I can now. What if she says no?" Sokka said. "Or worse, what if she turns into the sun…or something like that…" Katara started to chuckle after that.

"Sokka, I don't think anything is going to happen to the sun." Katara said with a smile, but Sokka didn't look any happier. "Look, I know you're still sad about what happened to Yue, but you're going to have to face it that you had no choice, you had to let her do it."

"I know…" Sokka said, looking at the floor.

Katara smiled at Sokka "Ok, then why don't you-" Katara began to stare at Sokka, her smile vanished. It was as if she were looking at the wall behind Sokka.

"Katara?" Sokka asked noticing this peculiar behavior. "Are you ok?" Then without warning Katara whipped out the water from her little waist tank thing. At started to whip Sokka with it. "Katara! Ouch! What are you doing!?" Sokka began to block the water with his forearm.

There was a crash downstairs, and Sokka heard Suki scream. Sokka stuffed the necklace into his pocket and he ran downstairs. Toph had Suki trapped in a giant stalactite her head was all that was showing. Toph and Aang were to busy watching Suki to notice Sokka, they were slowly covering her face with rock, and soon she wouldn't be able to breathe. Sokka looked at the floor, someone had knocked a vase over and it broke.

"You can't get away from me that easy!" Katara cried as she too came down stairs. This attracted the attention of Aang and Toph. The three of them cornered Sokka who reached for his sword, which wasn't there. He still couldn't get used to not having it. Sokka didn't know what to do, he was out of ideas. Luckily one came crashing through the front door, (Well two actually).

It was Zuko and Iroh! Iroh saved Sokka by tackling his attackers. And Zuko freed Suki by using a nicely place lightning bolt into the stalactite. Suki fell to the ground, and Iroh tied up Aang and the others.

"Hey, Zuko, you learned how to make lightning, awesome!" Sokka yelled in his annoyingly hyperactive way. Suki looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes, but we have more important matters to deal with." Zuko replied in his unemotional way also kind of annoying.

"Yeah, why did Aang and the others attack us?" Suki asked.

"That's why we're here. After Katara and I defeated Azula last year, she went totally insane. However, that insanity has given her a new type of bending, one where she can control how everyone moves and thinks." Zuko explained.

"Isn't that like Blood Bending?" Sokka asked.

"Well, kind of except Blood Bending doesn't affect how you think. Azula has invented a brand new type of Bending called: Mind Bending. She can control how a bender of any kind acts and thinks. She's currently trying to reinstate the war between nations, only this time she's trying to get all the Benders on her side." Zuko explained.

"Then why aren't you guys under her control? You are fire benders." Suki asked

"Maybe they are and they're here to capture us!" Sokka yelled jumping to his feet and grabbing for his sword…again nothing was there.

"I was getting to that." Zuko replied ignoring Sokka. "You've probably noticed that my uncle isn't present anymore, correct?" Looking around Sokka and Suki noticed that they hadn't noticed the old man's presence was missing.

"That's because I'm making tea!" Iroh called from the kitchen.

"That tea that my uncle is making is very special it is the only cure that we've been able to find it is what kept our minds under our control, and it should do the same for everyone else." Zuko added.

"I do have one more question, how did you get here so fast? I mean right after Aang and the others lost there minds you arrived." Suki pointed out.

"Ah-ha! They really are under Azula's control!" Sokka cried "How else would they've been able to get here on time?!"

"Because, the first people Azula mind bender...ified were the guards in my palace. I escaped and brought uncle here, knowing I would need your help to stop her." Zuko answered.

"Oh." Sokka said disappointed. "I wanted to fight someone."

"Oh, you'll get the chance soon enough." Iroh laughed walking in from the kitchen holding a tray with seven cups of tea on it. He placed the tray on the table, and picked up one cup of tea. Zuko held Aang's mouth open and Iroh poured the tea in. They did the same thing for Toph and Katara. The three started coughing and seemed to pass out.

Then Zuko gave a cup of tea to everyone else. "They should wake up in a few hours."

"How many times have you tried this, are you sure it always works?" Suki asked concerned. She put down her tea, she didn't want any until she knew her friends were Ok.

"Four or five times, and it hasn't failed yet. But, we won't know until they wake up." Zuko replied. "We're just going to have to wait."


	2. Tea Time

Disclaimer: If any of you think I own this then you are wrong

Disclaimer: If any of you think I own this then you are wrong. So there I win.

The Mind Bender

Recap: Chapter 1 happened and now this is happening so there.

Chapter 2

A few hours had passed, everyone decided to go spend their time more productively, everyone except Sokka, he was waiting for one of the benders to wake up before he left their side. He looked at the candle it flickered twice, it was 2 hours passed midday (2 o' candle) Sokka began to wish he had looked at the time when the benders passed out, how much longer could this take? Suddenly, Katara began to mumble in her sleep, then Toph and then Aang. The each began to roll around as well.

"GUYS! Hurry! I think they're waking up!" Sokka called through out the house. Soon everyone had approached the three tied up benders.

"Ok, when they wake up they probably won't remember where they are, who they are or who any of us are." Zuko said. Before too long Katara had woke up.

"Huh? What…where are we? Zu-Zuko?" Suddenly Katara's eyes sprang open in surprise. "What are you doing here!?" She was wriggling around in the ropes trying to get into a fighting stance, but couldn't.

"Katara! Calm down, Zuko is on our side now remember?" Sokka said grabbing his sister's shoulders to keep her still.

"Um, oh. Oh yeah…" Katara muttered as she stopped squirming. No sooner than this had Toph woken up.

"Whoa, what a dream…it was like I was…wait a second…I CAN'T SEE! HELP! SOMEONE!" Toph cried out frantically.

"Toph, you were born blind, you've never been able to see." Zuko said he began to rub his temples annoyed.

"I know THAT! I meant with my feet!" Toph cried. The way Zuko and Iroh had tied up the three, Toph was on her back and could not reach the floor with her feet. "Why am I tied to the ground!?"

"You're not, you're tied to me." Katara corrected smiling.

"Oh great! Not the sugarqueen!" Toph cried. "I'd rather be tied to Twinkletoes!"

"You are." Katara added. "You, Aang and I are all tied together. What I'd like to know is why!" Katara shifted her gaze toward Sokka.

"Err, well you guys were all being controlled by Azula, when she went crazy she gained some new special ability." Sokka explained.

"It's called Mind Bending it can control any bender of any kind. The only way to neutralize the effect is to drink tea." Iroh added. Zuko walked over to the bunch and untied them. Aang reacted to this by earthbending a rock at Zuko's face. Zuko was able to dodge it easily.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Zuko cried. Aang threw another rock toward Sokka this time. It hit him square in the jaw.

"I thought this might happen…" Iroh stated. "He's the avatar, he controls all four elements, so Azula has four times the control over him. I increased his portion of the tea, thinking it would be enough to counteract the stronger mind control." This time Aang threw a fireball at Toph, she didn't see it coming, but Zuko blocked it for her.

"Couldn't you just make some more tea?" Sokka asked.

"No, unfortunately I used all the remaining tea in the kitchen when I made the seven cups earlier." Iroh replied.

"Well, Uncle, if you thought this would happen and you finished all the tea…why didn't you give our cups to Aang, instead of wasting them on us? You, Sokka, Suki and I didn't need any tea." Zuko yelled to Iroh.

"Wait! I never drank my tea." Suki interrupted "We could just give that to Aang."

"How are we going to get him to drink it?" Zuko questioned.

"Well, I could waterbend it into his mouth." Katara replied. Katara didn't wait for a response she had already began to control the water, and sent it toward Aang. After a few minutes, Katara finally got the tea into Aang's mouth and down his throat. He passed out again.

After a few more hours, Aang awoke again.

"What happened? Where am I? What have you done with the other monks?" Aang yelled toward Sokka. "Wait…oh hi, Sokka."

"Yeah, he's fine…" Sokka said, then untied him. "Ok, let's see. Azula is going to send her minions all over the world in order to find us. So we're going to have to go to a place that's has no benders of any kind…and has some group of fighters who can help us fight off any of Azula's troops. It also wouldn't hurt to find me a weapon of some kind, preferably one I know how to use…but where can we go?"

"What are you talking about, Sokka, what's going on?" Aang asked, clueless.

"We'll explain later." Zuko replied.

A lightbulb suddenly went off in Suki's head. "I know where we can go!" She said springing to her feet. "Kyoshi Island! It hasn't got a single bender on it, and the Kyoshi warriors could help fend off any who Azula sends there. Plus, Sokka, I trained you in the way of Kyoshi fighting, it's the perfect place to go!"

"Great! Aang, go get Appa. As for the rest of us, it's time to pack. We head to Kyoshi at the crack of dawn!" Sokka stated, as he and the others went upstairs to pack and Aang ran outside to go find his pet bison.


	3. Kyoshi Island

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Recap: …No…

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 3: Kyoshi Island

The next morning at dawn the entire Aang gang were already outside, putting their luggage on Appa. Everyone brought one bag mostly just an extra pair set of clothes or two. Mostly everyone was still very tired, except for Aang who had slept for most of the previous day.

Aang used an airbender jump to get on top of Appa and then began to help the others up to the bison's saddle. Once everyone was on board a fireball launched out of some nearby trees, narrowly missing Aang's head.

"Firebenders!" Aang yelled, looking in the direction in which the flaming ball of hotness had emerged. "Where are they? Does anybody see them?" Another fire ball flew out from the opposite direction. Then another from behind the beach house.

"They're everywhere!" Zuko yelled. "Aang what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea!" Sokka called, "Yip-yip!" Appa flipped his tail in the air and crashed it down onto the ground, and the bison was airborne. The firebenders left their various hiding places and walked to where the group was just moments earlier.

"Damn! I forgot they could do that!" Aang heard one of them say.

"Next stop! Kyoshi Island estimated arrival time: uhh…hey, Suki, do you know how long it takes to get to Kyoshi Island from here?" Aang called back to the rest of the group, but when no one responded, he turned around and everyone was fast asleep.

After about an hour a rock flew in front of Appa, missing by only a few inches. Aang looked down to see where the rock had come from. Below him, in the water, he saw a whole fleet of Earth Kingdom ships, rocks at the ready to fling at the flying bison.

"SOKKA!" Aang yelled, waking up Sokka so suddenly that he jumped up to his feet, which woke up Suki who was sleeping with her head on Sokka's left arm.

"What?" Sokka replied after realizing what just happened.

"We're under attack by the Earth Kingdom, you steer Appa, so I can go and destroy some of their ammo." Aang cried hurriedly. Sokka walked over and grabbed the ropes to steer Appa. While Aang watched over the side waiting for the earthbenders to open fire. 'Why aren't they shooting?' Aang thought.

"FIRE!" Came a very familiar voice, which belonged to Aang's crazy friend King Bumi. Every ship in the fleet shot at least one boulder, some shot up to five at once. Aang was dumbfounded by the sight of the numerous rocks coming at them at once. It was only when Sokka had swerved Appa into a sharp left-hand turn (which almost sent Aang off the side of the bison), had Aang remembered what was going on.

Aang grabbed his glider and jumped off of Appa, while Sokka swerved this way and that way through the boulders in the sky, Aang flew in circles around the group and destroyed any of the oncoming rocks he could.

"What's going on?" Zuko called from the back, the sudden jerks from the sharp turns seemed to wake the rest of team Avatar up.

"Just stay down, we'll be fine." Sokka said, no sooner than that had a rock hit right into Appa's left side, the bison roared in pain as another two had hit his underside. Aang landed on Appa.

"This isn't working we're going to have to fly into the clouds, then Katara and I could give us a cloudy cover as Sokka steers us in zig-zags to make it hardy for Bumi to hit us." Aang explained then added "C'mon Appa, yip-yip!" However when another rock had hit his underside Appa could no longer fly any higher, he just fell straight down. Which really wasn't that bad of a thing, Appa had landed right on top of the ship that shot him down, taking that ship out, and the wave Appa created in the water flipped over at least a dozen ships. However, this left team Avatar surrounded by the rest of the Earth Kingdom ships.

"I'm sorry, Aang…" Bumi said from one of the nearby ships, Aang couldn't see where he was specifically however. "This is just the way things go…"

"No, Bumi, _this _is the way things go!" Aang called back as he and Katara created a tidal wave taking out all the ships that were in front of them. "C'mon, Appa, you can do it! Yip-Yip!" Appa leaped out of the water, but he immediately came back down and crashed landed again.

"I have an idea," Katara said as she slid down Appa's tail and raised the water surrounding Appa's body. Katara put her hand on Appa's tail and the water began to glow, after a second Katara dropped the water back to its original height. After climbing back into the saddle she called "Ok, Appa, you're all healed. Yip-yip."

This time Appa took to the skies and stayed there.

It wasn't much longer before Appa had landed on the shores of Kyoshi Island. "Well we made it! And with very minimal damage." Iroh said as he and the others got off of Appa's back.

"What do you mean minimal? Appa almost couldn't fly us here, that's not minimal damage. If it weren't for Katara we'd never have made it here." Aang contradicted.

"I said we made it here with minimal damage, I said nothing about the trip here." Iroh corrected. The seven of them made their way to the village in the middle of the island and were soon greeted by some familiar faces.

"Aangy!" Coco cried from a nearby building. This had brought them a lot of attention, a whole crowd had appeared just to welcome the group to the island. In the front of the crowd a man began to jump around with so much excitement that he actually succeed in giving himself a seizure.

"Wow, that never gets old." Sokka laughed as he watched the guy fall to the ground. "Anyway, we're here to see the Kyoshi warriors. We need to ask them something."

"Oh, there they are." Suki said pointing toward the group of women wearing identical makeup and green dresses, they were walking down to see the group of new arrivals now.

"Hello again, Avatar." One of the warriors said as they approached his side.

"It's very nice to see you again." Aang replied.

One of the Kyoshi warriors hugged Suki. "It's been so long since you were gone. We almost didn't recognize you!" She said. "Especially without any makeup on."

"So how's it been going here on Kyoshi, ever since I left, or was arrested?" Suki asked

"Nothing much has been going on, however the seizure guy over there has been learning to control himself better." One of the other warriors replied. "I guess it hasn't really worked though huh?"

I'll admit, not one of my better chapters…but, I was tired so sue me…


	4. The Feast and Furious

Disclaimer: I still do not own this stuff, however, when that changes, I'll let you know

Disclaimer: I _still_ do not own this stuff, however, when that changes, I'll let you know.

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 4: The Feast and Furious

"Welcome! Welcome to one and all!" The Kyoshi Island Leader (KIL) called so everyone in the village square could hear."

Sokka's stomach growled fairly loud. "Sorry, haven't eaten all day." Sokka said.

"No problem at all!" KIL said. "I know how we can truly make our…_guests…_feel welcome…" KIL said with suspicious emphasis on 'guests'. "We shall throw them a feast! Everyone report to the Dinner Hall in one hour!"

"Hmm, say, Suki, do you know that guy?" Zuko whispered into Suki's ear.

"No, but I have been away for a year now, they could've elected a new leader." Suki whispered back.

"HEY! You guys are talking about me aren't you!" Sokka yelled noticing Suki and Zuko whispering to each other. "Are you guys seeing each other behind my back!?"

"N-" Zuko began but was interrupted by Suki.

"Oh yes, Zuko is such a better kisser than you are, Sokka," Suki said sarcastically eyeing Zuko and bringing her face closer to his as if she were about to kiss him, this made Zuko very uncomfortable. Sokka's jaw dropped as far as it could. "Oh lighten up! I was kidding!" Suki added after seeing Sokka's face.

"…huh? But I…he…you?" Sokka stammered looking from Zuko to Suki, then turning back to face Zuko. "I got my eyes on you." While saying it he used his pointer and middle finger to point at his eyes, then flipped them to point at Zuko. Suki walked over to Sokka and kissed him on the lips.

"I could never go out with another man, Sokka." Suki said romantic kind of way.

"Hmm, I suppose not…but what about a girl!? I saw you kiss Toph at Serpent's Pass!" Sokka said eyeing Toph. Suki grabbed his chin and made him look at her, then she slapped him across the face…hard. It left a big red hand print on his left cheek. "Ow, sorry."

"Yeah, you better be." Suki said turning back to look at KIL.

"Say, Zuko," Sokka said rubbing his cheek and looking toward Zuko. "When you came here what happened to Mai?" Zuko looked toward the ground and sighed.

"I don't know where she is. She was going to come with me, but she my guards who were hypnotized separated us, and I couldn't find her." Zuko said with another sigh. "I haven't got the slightest clue to where she might be. Azula is probably bringing her and Ty Lee to prison in order to get revenge on them for betraying her at the Boiling Rock."

"What a second…Ty Lee?" Sokka said, then his and Zuko's eyes brightened and they looked at each other, they had an idea!

"That's it! Ty Lee!" They said together "And she's right here on Kyoshi!"

Sokka turned toward the first Kyoshi warrior he saw, which happened to be Suki, so he turned to the second one he saw. "Have you seen Ty Lee?" He asked anxiously.

"Um, I'm sorry but she went missing a couple days ago, no one knows where she went." The warrior replied sheepishly. Sokka's happy mood changed to surprised, confused, depressed, angered and then annoyed all in less than three and a half seconds.

"I should've known that was too simple." Sokka said stomping the ground.

"With my luck, Ty Lee has already been killed." Zuko said.

"Uh, way to stay positive and bring up that possibility." Sokka replied nervously.

"Sorry." Zuko replied. Iroh walked over with his mouth full of bread and his hands full of fruit.

"Wow, they really know how to treat a reformed fire bender around here." Iroh said however his mouth was full so it sounded more like "Wow, day wewie no ow ho reatah wewarmed wire ender awoun ear."

"Wait, what?" Zuko said looking at his uncle. "And swallow this time!"

"No time for that we've got to get Aang and search for Ty Lee!" Sokka cried grabbing Zuko's arm and pulling him through the dense crowd of people, when KIL's voice boomed through some loud speakers.

"IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE FEAST!" KIL's voice called.

The stampede of people stormed into the Dinner Hall. Seven seats were reserved for team BoomerAang. Sokka and Zuko were the last ones to sit down so they were at both ends of the group and Aang happened to be in the middle.

"Aang!" Sokka and Zuko whispered as loud as they could. "Psst, Aang!!" But Aang wouldn't respond. So Zuko grabbed a Chicken leg off the table and threw it at Aang's head.

"OUCH!" Aang yelled as the leg hit his right ear. "What do you want!?"

"Aang, Sokka and I thought of a way to stop Azula!" Aang looked over at Sokka whom had stopped trying to get Aang's attention and began to talk to Suki. Aang turned back to Zuko.

"What is it?" Aang called in a loud whisper.

"We need to find Ty Lee!" Zuko called back.

"Why?"

"She can do the Chi blocking moves! You know where she…uh…blocks your chi…. She could stop Azula's mind bending! However, the Kyoshi warriors said she went missing!"

Aang looked impressed by the idea and began to tell everyone around him, however he didn't notice KIL eavesdropping on the idea from the seat next to Zuko.

KIL stood up and started laughing manically, and not only that but his laugh sounded like that of a maniac. "You have fallen right into my trap!" KIL shouted "I am not the leader of this pathetic island! Who would want to be leader of such a noobish island anyway? All the residents are IDIOTS! I am actually a spy for the firelord!"

"You mean me? I don't even know you." Zuko said.

"I mean the ex-firelord!" The Kyoshi Island Leader Liar (KILL) corrected. "Now I shall destroy y-" KILL never finished his sentence, he was knocked unconscious by a Kyoshi Warrior standing right behind him.

"You should never reveal being a spy on an island full of warriors." The warrior stated. "The Unagi is going to eat well tonight."

Suki looked at her, then turned to Sokka and said "Didn't I say that to you when we first met." Sokka shrugged

"I don't know, I like to live in the present, not the past." Sokka said then smiled. And then added "Are you positive that kiss with Toph was a mistake?" Suki punched him in the gut…very hard.

_WOOT! Violence prevails! WOOT!_


	5. Sokka's No 1 Fan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Recap: Blah blah blah…

_Ten points to anyone who noticed that I forgot the recap last chapter, and an extra point to who can tell me where the first part of this chapter comes from, send me 200 dollars cash to receive your points. Cash in twelve points and you get 1,000,000,000 dollars! snicker, suckers_

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 5: Sokka's Number 1 Fan

Sokka and Zuko were the only ones left at the dinner table. Sokka was still hungry and Zuko was finishing one last hotdog, with mustard. Sokka grabbed a hotdog for himself and just before he took his first bite of it, Zuko passed him the mustard.

"Oh, no thanks I don't like mustard on my hotdog." Sokka replied pushing the mustard back toward Zuko.

"What? But mustard goes with the hotdog." Zuko replied and pushed the mustard back.

"Let them go together, I don't want to spoil any romance." Sokka responded ignoring the mustard completely this time.

"Look, just eat the mustard." Zuko said.

"I don't like mustard!" Sokka said putting the hotdog down on his plate. "Why should I eat something I don't like?"

"Oh, well that's different why didn't you say that?" Zuko responded about to shove the rest of his hotdog in his mouth.

"Do I make you eat something you don't like?" Sokka continued.

"Did you know they have hundreds of factories make these bottles of mustard?" Zuko said eyeing Sokka, "And those factories have _thousands_ of workers. Just to make these bottles of mustard. And those workers support families, who rely on the income from the mustard sales. And you say you don't like mustard. What do you want them to close down those factories? Fire all those workers? _Just_ because _you_ don't like mustard?"

"How would me not eating mustard fire all those workers? Are you saying they make all those bottles of mustard just for me!?" Sokka countered. "Well, you can tell them not to make anymore, because I'm not going to eat it!"

"Oh just eat the hotdog!" Zuko replied "I'm done talking to you." Zuko walked away.

Meanwhile outside

The Kyoshi warrior from the end of chapter 4 was dragging KILL toward the lake with the Unagi. No one was paying much attention to her though. Sokka and Zuko walked outside of the dinner hall to see all of Team Avatar waiting on Appa's back.

"Sokka, finally!" Suki said upon noticing her boyfriend. She hoped off Appa's back and walked over to Sokka. "C'mon, I've been waiting forever!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby building.

"Suki, where are we going? And why?" Sokka asked. Then the water tribe warrior had taken a glance around the building they had entered. It was a weapon store, Sokka looked at the swords, he thought of buying one, but, it wouldn't be the same as 'Space Sword.'

"Do you have any money?" Suki asked looking at Sokka, he was busy looking for any boomerangs. It took a second for her words to register in his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I've got plenty, why?" Sokka asked not even looking at Suki.

"Because, I don't, and you're going to have to buy your own weapons." Suki replied. "And they don't sell boomerangs here."

"Oh…" Sokka responded solemnly. "Well, then I'll take some of those fan weapon things…that the Kyoshi Warrior peoples use to…fight…and fan themselves if they're hot…I guess…um…where are they?"

"Over there…" The shopkeeper guy said pointing to a wall behind Sokka, there was a shelf that was full of the fan weapon things. "But usually men stick to swords," He turned his attention toward Suki "I thought you girls only trained other girls?"

"Well, he kinda begged us, plus I felt bad, it must've been embarrassing to have been beaten up by a girl, twice in one day." Suki replied chuckling. The shopkeeper had to use all his energy to not burst out laughing, Sokka's face turned red. "Not to mention how just before I beat him, he was bragging about being the best warrior in his village!" The shop keeper exploded with laughter.

"Well, I am the best warrior in my village!" Sokka explained, with a lump in his throat. "All the good warriors left me behind…" he paused and thought about what he just said "Wow, that came out wrong…" The shop keeper laughed even harder. "Oh, the Kyoshi warriors could beat you up too! Just tell me how much I owe you!"

"Well, that laugh left me in a good mood! I'll cut you a deal! 20 copper pieces for two fans…" Sokka took out 20 bronze chips from his bag. And he and Suki left the shop.

"It's about time!" Toph yelled when she felt the two step toward Appa.

"Sorry, Toph, but it takes time to get a discount on weapons around here." Suki said. "I thought that guy was going to bust a gut when you said all the good warriors left you behind!" Suki, Toph and Katara all began laughing.

"You actually said that!?" Toph asked astounded. Suki's eyes started tearing from laughing so hard. Sokka's face turned redder than before. But before he could think of a snappy response a kid tugged on his shirt behind him.

"You're the Boomerang guy right?" The kid asked holding a boomerang up to Sokka, it was smaller than his old boomerang but that wouldn't really matter. "I want you to have this."

"Thanks, but I…" Sokka began but the kid shoved the boomerang into Sokka's hands and ran away. Sokka just watched for a second then he climbed up on top of Appa and after someone yelled "Yip-yip" they were off.

Suki turned to Sokka, "So what about the bad warriors, did they leave you behind too?" She said. Katara and Toph thought it was funny.

"I'm just one big joke to you, aren't I?" Sokka stated angrily.

"Yes, but that's what I like about you!" Suki said then there was a long silence. And I don't just mean long, I mean LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG silence! Then without warning Suki suddenly grabbed Sokka and began to kiss him.

"Whoa!" Zuko said almost falling backwards from the sudden movement. "Warn us next time!"


	6. Momo has Entered

Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff, so you can't sue my HA HA HA

Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff, so you can't sue my HA HA HA!

_My offer for 1,000,000,000 dollars has expired and I am proud to say I didn't make any money! Boo Hiss! Anyway…That mustard routine that was from the movie Abbott and Costello, ahh how we worship thee. Oh anyway, On with the story…_

Recap: Appa is flying…Sokka got a boomerang and some fans…and…Momo has yet to appear in this story.

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 6: Momo has Entered!

As Appa flew through the sky the furry little lemur flew next to him. Finally Momo had returned from some side quest that has very little to do with this story.

"Hey, buddy," Aang said as Momo landed on his arm, (of course Aang was still steering Appa, Roku forbid them from crashing into a cloud, _sarcasm…ha_). "Where've you been?" Momo replied with some unintelligible chittering. Appa also grunted loudly.

Suki took her lips off of Sokka for a brief moment, so they could catch their breath, then they immediately continued from where they left off.

"Will someone get a hose?" Zuko said. Katara laughed and looked over at Aang longingly. "Oh, _great_…you too?"

"What? Oh no…I was uhh, thinking…" Katara said, blushing.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Zuko said sarcastically. "About Aang?" At the sound of his name, Aang turned around.

"HEY! Who's talking about me?" Aang yelled back to the passengers.

"He is." Katara accused pointing to Zuko.

"Oh, you must forgive my nephew, he's been like this ever since Mai was kidnapped." Iroh stated all-knowingly, sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh, yeah…sorry about that…" Katara said guiltily.

"Hey! At least you've already hooked up with someone!" Toph complained. "I'm the only one who here who hasn't!"

"No. I don't have a girlfriend." Iroh stated.

"Yeah, but you're old." Toph countered. "It only counts if you aren't an old fart."

Sokka pulled Suki off him for a second. "That's not true. You've got Suki!" Suki kneed him in the…well the spot you _really_ don't want to get kneed.

"If you bring up that kiss, one more time…I swear, I'll _hurt _you…much worse than that." Suki warned.

"Hey! I only kissed her because I thought she was you, bonehead! It's not my fault I thought you were more heroic than your girlfriend!" Toph explained angrily "And I'd prefer if no one ever mentioned that again!"

"Ditto." Suki said, eyeing Sokka angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Suki, it's just you're so hot when you're angry…" Sokka pleaded. Suki turned her back on Sokka. "Please! I'm sorry, really." Suki continued to ignore him. "Please!" Sokka began to repeat please over and over. Suki continued to ignore him for a few moments but eventually caved.

"You're so annoying!" Suki finally said, and then she turned around. "But, I can live with that." She began to kiss him again.

"Wow…that's just…disturbing." Zuko stated turning away from the two.

"For once, I'm glad I'm blind." Toph replied to Zuko's comment. Suddenly Appa gave out a loud groan and he began to descend, very fast. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" Aang said. "Appa, Yip-yip! YIP-YIP!" It was no good Appa continued to fall. Until he landed with a huge bang in the middle of Bah Sing Se. They were surrounded by tons of Earthbenders.

"Oh crap." All of Team Avatar said at once except for Toph who still didn't know what was going on.

"We've captured them, you're highness, what shall we do now?" One of the Earthbenders said bowing toward their king, who was not visible to anyone.

"Wait, why is the Earth King evil? He isn't a bender." Toph asked. "Is he?"

"He…isn't…" Came a familiar voice…a too familiar voice… "But I am!" And King Bumi walked into view.

"AHH! It's Bumi and he's come to wreak his unholy vengeance!!" Sokka yelled. Suki stared at him for a second before once again attacking his lips with her own.

"Geez, what's gotten into those two today?" Zuko yelled at this sight.

Bumi laughed his psychotic little laugh, and picked up a huge rock. Dangled it over Team Avatars heads, and dropped it. Right before it hit any of Team Avatar…it stopped. It stopped so close it was actually touching Appa's back.

"What happened?" Aang asked. "Did Toph save us?"

"Save us from what?" Toph said oblivious to the two ton rock above their heads.

"No, she can't see it…it's not touching her range of view." Katara pointed out. "Than what happended."

"Maybe Momo really _can_ earthbend!" Aang said turning to his little lemur. Appa let out a loud groan.

Sokka pushed away from Suki for a second. "Appa! It's not heavy enough to crush Appa!" Suki pulled his face down to hers once again, and they continued to kiss passionately.

Iroh took the remainder of his tea, and force fed it to King Bumi. The boulder literally exploded as King Bumi collapsed. However, the boulder unexploded as another familiar face appeared and forced it back together. It was Haru. However, he began to break the rocks apart and hover one over each of the team members heads.

"Haru!" Katara exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Gee, I wonder maybe he's taking over where King Bumi left off!" Sokka said pulling away from Suki once again, she again once again pulled him right back down.

"That's not what I meant!" Katara said glaring angrily at her brother. "Come on Haru! You can't possibly not stay under Azula's control!"

"Katara, that was a double negative." Zuko whispered to Katara. "Say, Uncle, do you have any more tea?"

"No, Zuko, but I do have an idea!" Iroh replied. "Haru, I've got a question, what do you think the penalty should be for lying a lot? Because Zuko here is one of the worst liars I've ever met!"

"I'm not a liar!" Zuko exclaimed, "You're the liar! That whole, 'crazy, innocent old man' thing!"

"He's right you know, I am a bit of a liar. In fact I'm lying right now!" Iroh continued.

"Hmm, does that mean I'm right or not?" Zuko added. "I can't tell, how about you, Haru, do you think my uncle's a liar?" Zuko figured out what was going on. And he winked at Iroh.

Haru paused. Thinking this over. If he says he's lying right now, then he's telling the truth, but if he's telling the truth then he's lying…Haru thought and thought so hard, a vain appeared in his temple, then, he passed out.

Iroh and Zuko gave each other a high five. And the boulders reexploded.

"Guys, I don't think that we're in a very good position to be celebrating," Said Aang, then the duo looked around and saw the Earthbenders still surrounding them.

"HURRY! LET'S HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Toph cried. "Uhh, grab Haru, you never know, he may be important!" Katara eyed him.

"You like him don't you?" Katara said.

"NO TIME!" Zuko grabbed Katara by the shirt collar and hoisted her on Appa. After everyone was on Appa's back.

"Yip-Yip!" Katara cried. Appa did not respond. "Yip-yip! YIP-YIP!!" Katara screamed.

"Why isn't he flying!" Aang yelled.

"Well, for one, he's a ten ton bison…" Sokka stated. "But, that's never stopped him before…"

"Oh crap…" Katara said looking around at the Earthbenders… "We're screwed."


	7. Haru the Horrible

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and nothing you can say will ever change that

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and nothing you can say will ever change that! HA!

Recap: Haru was added to the story just because I wanted to give Toph a boyfriend. And Sokka and Suki were kissing for about…94.338 of the previous chapter (I made that number up)….Yes, my mind works like that…

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 7: Haru the Horrible

Aang and the gang looked around to see their impending doom awaiting them.

"What's wrong with Appa!?" Sokka cried

"He isn't flying!" Katara replied.

"I know that! I meant _why_ isn't he flying!" Sokka retorted.

"Well, like you said, he's a ten ton bison." Suki replied. "Maybe he finally figured out that flying is against the laws of physics for an animal his size."

"No, that can't be it…" Aang replied. "He never studied the law." Momo made some excited chittering noises and he pointed to off the side of Appa. Aang looked to where Momo was pointing and noticed that they weren't surrounded by Earthbenders anymore, they were airborne once more!

"What's going on?" Toph said. "I thought Appa couldn't fly…"

"I guess he got over it." Sokka replied then looked off the side of Appa, upon further inspection Sokka realized that they weren't really flying Appa still had all six legs on the ground. The rock was flying. "Wait a second…what's going on? We're still on the ground!"

Aang looked over his side at Appa's feet they were indeed still placed on the ground, however something else was on the ground, it was King Bumi! He got Team Avatar out just in time!

"BUMI!!" Aang shouted. Everyone else came over to the side and looked over. "Now it makes sense why no one is steering Appa!"

"It's nice to see you again, Aang!" Bumi called up to his airbending friend.

"Well, technically you saw us yesterday when you attacked Appa in the sea, and we came down and stuff…" Zuko corrected

"Oh yes…ahh, good times…" Bumi replied. "Wait! I don't remember that!" Suddenly the rock began to slow down.

"Wah? What's going on!?" Sokka asked.

"Someone's interfering with my Earthbending!" Bumi cried. "Going down! Ground floor please!" Bumi gave an insane cackle.

"Who's doing it?" Iroh asked nonchalantly. Everyone looked at Toph, she didn't notice…because, you know, she can't see.

"We're all looking at you suspiciously, Toph." Katara stated.

"What? I'm not doing it." Toph stated. "Why would I want to send us to our doom?"

"Because…well, who else could it be? You're the only Earthbender, other than Haru, who's unconscious…" Katara explained.

"He is? No he isn't…" Toph replied. "I thought you guys knew he woke up about when the rock started crumbling." Everyone looked at each other than at Haru. Haru suddenly jumped up.

"Yes! It was me! HAHAHAHAHA!" Haru laughed. "You thought that stupid conundrum would awaken me from Azula's grasp? By the way, I was thinking it over and the answer was your uncle was lying indeed. You see, when you multiply the square root of π, you arrive at th-" Haru was so busy talking he hadn't realized that Zuko grabbed him and threw him off the side of Appa.

"Wait, why didn't you just give him some tea!?" Toph asked, watching Haru fall to the water below.

"Oh yeah, I made some tea for him before." Iroh said grabbing a tea cup and walking to the side Haru was just thrown over, Iroh then dumped the tea out after him.

Without Haru there to interfere, Bumi was able to reconstruct boulder that was carrying Appa.

"Well, that takes care of that." Bumi replied. When suddenly a flying rock appeared, it was carrying Haru on it."

"WAIT! I've turned normal!" Haru called "Honest!"

"I don't know if we should trust him…" Sokka said. "Remember how we thought he was good but he wasn't?"

"Umm, Sokka, that was like 40 seconds ago…" Katara replied.

"Guys…he's telling the truth." Toph said. "Remember. I can tell…when someone's lying!"

"That is true, OK, come on, Haru!" Sokka called as he waved to Haru to come over to Appa. Haru jumped off the rock and landed on Appa.

"Thanks guys but honestly, why did you guys trust me? If I were you I wouldn't have." Haru admitted.

"Well, Toph can feel vibrations and she can tell when someone's lying." Katara replied.

"Wait a second! How did you know he wasn't lying! He wasn't on the same ground as you!" Sokka asked eyeing Toph.

"Well, OK, I lied, but I was right about Haru telling the truth!" Toph admitted.

"I knew it she liked him." Katara whispered to Suki. "You owe me 5 copper pieces." Katara laughed, Suki reluctantly began to fumble in her pockets for some loose change.


	8. Zuko's' Brilliant Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but if you read this story, you've probably reached the conclusion that that is never going to change

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but if you read this story, you've probably reached the conclusion that that is never going to change.

_Something I thought of between last post and this one, is if Suki is wearing her makeup, well, I have decided that if you want her to be, she is. If you prefer her without said makeup, than she is not wearing it. I personally don't like it, so it isn't going to be mentioned in this story._

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 8: 'Zuko's' Bright Idea

Bumi looked over the side of the rock, they were flying over Omashu. "This looks like my stop!" He said laughing as he jumped off the rock before anyone could protest.

"Wait! Appa still can't-" Sokka began but was cut off because the rock had crumbled and the bison began to fall toward the unexpecting town below.

"APPA! YIP-YIP!" Aang yelled, it was no use the bison still would not fly.

"YIP-YIP!" Katara echoed. Still nothing.

"YIP-YIP!" Everyone was calling, yelling, screaming this repeatedly. But still nothing.

"Sokka, I love you!" Suki said, hugged Sokka as tight as she could. Tears rolling down her face.

"I admit it! Haru! I _do_ love you!" Toph admitted. Haru just stared at her, speechless.

Katatra hugged Aang and kissed him on the cheek. "I've always wanted to kiss you! Ever since we first met I thought you were irresistibly cute!" She yelled and kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"Ok buddy, it's time to fly again!" Aang shouted. Appa stopped falling abruptly and began to ascend.

"OK guys, pay up! I get 10 copper pieces from each of you!" Zuko cried triumphantly. Everyone gave the Fire Nation teen his winnings except for Katara, Haru and Toph.

"Wait…what just happened?" Katara asked dumbfounded.

"We made a bet at how you guys would react to that falling thing." Sokka admitted. "Zuko was the only one who thought both of you would admit your loves…."

"That's not true! I just thought Haru would react in one way or another." Suki interrupted, frustrated that she lost _another_ bet.

"Wait…you guys bet, on how we'd react to certain doom?" Katara yelled angrily.

"Uhh, it was all her idea…I swear!" Sokka yelled pointing to Toph.

"Oh, nice try, Sokka, she didn't know about the bet!" Haru replied. Sokka slapped himself in the face.

"The only thing that is keeping me from ripping you to shreds right now…" Katara began, "Is the fact that your girlfriend could beat me up."

"Hey! I could beat you up!" Sokka said.

"No you can't!" Aang responded. "You can't hit a girl!"

"Yeah, and I guess I can't hit Katara either." Sokka sighed, leaning back and relaxing, it was short lived as Katara stomped on his stomach as hard as she could. Suki tackled her.

"No one's allowed to do that except for me!" Suki yelled. Suki and Katara began to fight.

"Guys!" Aang yelled. "We don't have time for this! We have to find Ty Lee before Azula takes over!"

"How are we supposed to find Ty Lee?" Katara said. "We haven't got a clue where she might be…we don't even know if she's alive…"

"Way to look on the bright side." Zuko mocked.

"Wait! I've got it!" Suki exclaimed. "What about that girl with the giant mole? Can't she help?"

"How's Katara supposed to help us?" Sokka asked. "Plus she's right here." Katara slapped him in the back of the head.

"No I mean the shirshu!" Suki replied.

"Oh you mean Jun?" Sokka realized.

"No that won't work, wait! I got it!" Zuko stood up. "What about that girl with the giant mole? Can't she help?"

"Hey!" Suki said eyeing Zuko. "Didn't Toph just say that?"

"No, that won't work, wait! I got it!" Zuko replied. "But what about that girl with the giant mole? Can't she help?"

"Ok, now I'm sure someone's already suggested it." Suki responded.

"Right, well, before this stupidity continues…let's just get out of here." Aang replied.

"No that won't work, wai-" Zuko began. But Katara slapped him.

"Let's just get out of here…" Aang yelled as he began to turn Appa around. "Wait, uhh, Zuko, where was that bar again?"

"Just let me drive." Zuko replied pushing Aang out of the way, and almost off of Appa's back. Zuko began to turn Appa in the opposite direction and the began to descend.


	9. This Space for Rent

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places or any other nouns from this story, or any story on the website

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places or any other nouns from this story, or any story on the website.

Recap: Stuff happened, then some things. Oh and there was a fight!

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 9: This space for rent…call 1 800 555-FAKE

As Zuko got near to the bar where Jun could often be found, the sun began to set. And for some reason this is the first time I mentioned this, but each chapter is pretty much a new day. Anyway…on with the story…

No one was saying anything there was absolute silence until "We're going to need to stop for camp soon." Sokka interrupted the silence by cutting through it with the sharp blade of the tongue, ever since he lost his sword this was the only blade he had left.

"Yes, I realize that." Zuko said without turning around. "The bar is about three or four minutes away, you guys can set up camp while I find Jun."

"Why can't you set up camp?" Suki replied.

"Well, I thought it was more of a girl's job, so I thought Sokka would be the best choice for the job…" Zuko joked, no one thought it was funny except Aang, who had to bite his lip to suppress the laughter.

"A girl's job!?" Katara yelled angrily. "What do you mean?"

"I was setting myself up for a joke lighten up!" Zuko said rolling his eyes.

"Come here and I'll 'lighten you up!'" Katara yelled dashing for Zuko slowly, or, slowly dashing…right…anyway. Iroh and Toph had to hold Katara back. Zuko turned around and looked her right in the eyes.

"The funny thing about being a Firebender is that I can, literally, lighten you up." Zuko warned grimly, then turned his back to her once more.

"Ass." Katara muttered under her breath. Zuko hesitated only a moment before tackling her. Unfortunately for everyone, Iroh and Toph were still holding Katara back. So when Zuko tackled Katara it knocked those two over too.

"If we were on solid ground right now, I'd shove three tons of dirt down your mouth!" Toph yelled, as she was sent back into Sokka and Iroh into Aang.

Suki and Haru started to try to pull Katara and Zuko apart. However, no one noticed that no one was steering Appa anymore. And no one had taken notice to the fact that Appa was falling at a rapid rate. Everyone was too busy arguing.

"It was her!" "No it wasn't _she _was the one holding me back! "How's a rock down your throat sound?" "How's a _foot up your ass_ sound?" Momo was jumping up and down chittering but no one paid any attention to the poor lemur. After a few seconds, Appa hit the ground, he was ok of course! Luckily he was able to brake his fall with Momo. How Momo had ended up below the bison, is a question that can only be answered by not answering the question.

It took the Aang Gang a second to realize what had happened but when they did they realized that the bar was a little bit farther ahead. They could see it from where they were. They got off Appa's back and he got off Momo's back, he was fine.

"Ok, after we finish off Azula, I think we're going to need a vacation from each other." Toph suggested, rubbing her head. "All that arguing has given me a headache."

"Why don't you take an Aspirin" Suki suggested.

"Do you have a license to handle medicine?" Toph replied.

"What? No…I just…" Suki began.

"You know people go to school for years studying medicine? And you telling me to take an Aspirin." Toph continued.

"Look, when one friend has a headache another friend tells them to take an Aspirin." Suki replied annoyed. "Don't take the Aspirin, I don't care!"

"Oh, so I should just go around with a headache, huh?" Toph retaliated.

"Oh god, next thing you know you're going to be telling me that What is on First." Suki replied.

"Actually Who is on First, What is on Second." Sokka corrected. But before Suki could say any snappy come backs, they had arrived at the bar.

"OK, guys I'll be right back." Zuko said as he walked into the bar. Something wasn't right, the bar was too orderly, no one was fighting, and yet the bar was full of drunk people. After looking around the room, Zuko realized exactly what was missing…Jun.

"Damn it." Zuko muttered under his breath. "I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy."

"What can I get you?" Came a voice from behind Zuko. Zuko turned around, it was the bartender.

"Huh? Oh, uh…nothing. I'm not here to drink." Zuko replied nervously as he glanced around the room he noticed a lot of people staring at him. "I'm looking for someone. Uh…Jun. Have you seen her?"

"Jun? Yeah, she used to come here all the time. Until the Fire Lord returned, she's wanted now, and can't hang out in public." The bartender replied. "It's too bad most of my customers only came to watch her beat up other guys."

"What do you mean the Fire Lord returned?" Zuko asked. "I thought he was still in prison…"

"Well, he is, but with all the benders in the world bending to his every last wish…it's only a matter of time…" The Bartender replied with a shiver.

"I need to know where Jun is…she's the only one who can help." Zuko said.

"Well, I do know where she is…and I could tell you…if you buy something." The bartender replied.

"No, just take the money." Zuko said reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small pouch full of money.

"Right, well, I told you she can't hang out in public right? Well, she hangs out in another bar just down a little ways into the woods. It's not far, walk out the front door and keep headed straight, and you should walk into a tree. From that tree turn left, take one step, turn right, take two steps, turn right again take one step then continue to the left and you'll walk into the bar sooner or later." The bartender explained.

"Right, thanks…bye." Zuko said backing away and exiting the bar. Upon leaving he noticed that camp had still not fully been set up, only about half of the tents were up and everyone was backed against a tree huddled in fear.

"What happened?" Zuko asked approaching the others. When a fireball flew at him, so close he could feel the side of his face heat up. Zuko turned toward the attacker, to see Juang-Juang standing behind him. And next to Juang-Juang was Pakku. Sokka and Katara's grandfather.

Zuko backed against the tree with the others, and Juang-Juang got ready to attack, full force…

_Oh no! It's a Cliff hanger, an evil cliffhanger. Oh and Italicized font! Evil italicized font! Oh and…yeah…_

_In an added note…I have to ask…is anyone still out there? Hello? I ask because nobody is reviewing anymore! If this is getting to boring or random or exciting tell me and I'll fix it!_


	10. Together we Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

_No one seems to be reading this story anymore, so I guess it won't matter if I start to update this very irregularly, no one's in a rush to review, so I'm in no rush to update._

Recap: Yeah…I guess that if you need this than you should really go back to one of the other chapters and reread what it is that you forgot and or have not yet read.

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 10: Together we Fall (Zuko and Iroh)

Juang-Juang threw a fireball at the tree that the group were huddled near. They ducked under it with ease, but the tree itself couldn't dodge very well and caught fire. And since the bar was conveniently located at the edge of a forest…this caused a lot of nearby trees to ignite.

"Ok guys!" Zuko called as he and the others began to retreat. "We need to go straight that way." Zuko pointed in the exact opposite direction of the bar.

"We're going to want to stay together!" Iroh added "They can't defeat us all!" After not getting a response, Iroh turned to see if anyone was listening. Nobody was there except for Zuko. "Where did the others go?"

"With all those burning trees back there creating all this smoke; I guess no one could see and they all ran in different directions. I just hope that they can find their way to the bar!" Zuko answered. "Hopefully the others will be able to stay together."

"Yes, well…usually when someone says something like that, everyone else ends up separating." Iroh replied. As the two of them continued running to the bar that would hopefully have Jun inside, the other six members of Team Avatar were together fighting off the benders of the White Lotus.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Iroh asked. "With all this smoke I can't see any buildings anywhere."

"Well, it's a forest, how many buildings do you think there are to see?" Zuko said sarcastically. "And yes, the bartender told me we'd find it if we continue to go in the direction from the front door."

"Are you sure that was the front door?" Iroh asked.

"Well, yes, usually front doors are found in the front, where most people tend to enter a building!" Zuko was starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, all I'm saying is that-" Iroh began but cut short when Zuko ran into a tree, he fell to the ground. "Are you ok?" Iroh asked helping Zuko to his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just keep going!" Zuko said brushing the dirt off his clothes and the two Fire Nation continued to run through the forest even as though it was getting denser and darker with every step.

The two slowly came to a stop and looked over their shoulders, they could still see a flicker of light from the tree that was on fire. It seemed so far away now.

"Maybe we should go back for the others." Zuko said after they had been stopped for about a minute. But Iroh had stopped for a different reason.

"I don't think we should, Zuko." Iroh said.

"And why is that?" Zuko asked. Looking at his uncle, Iroh had been staring at something. Zuko brought his gaze up for a moment, they had arrived at the bar. "We can't leave them in the forest, they don't even know where they're going."

"Very well, Zuko, do what you must." Iroh stated. "But I'm getting too old for all this running around."

Zuko sighed before adding "Fine, I'll be right back, wait for me, here." Zuko pointed to Iroh's feet. "Don't leave, for any reason."

"What if…" Iroh began.

"No." Zuko stated. "Stay, _here_!" Zuko said pointing to Iroh's feet once more. "I'll be back in a second." Zuko turned around and left. Iroh, layed down on the grass and closed his eyes, before long he was snoring up a storm.

Zuko would've been glad to get a rest, without his uncle he didn't have to run slow to allow his uncle to stay with him. Zuko was sprinting as fast as his legs would allow him to, which was fast enough to leave a trail of fire behind him. Of course that very well could've been from the fact he was a firebender.

Zuko was already back to the edge of the forest, the fire had begun to go out, and the smoke was lifting. However, Zuko still couldn't see the bar and he also could not hear any fighting. He began to wonder if the fight were over, Team Avatar would never have been able to win without him! He was Firelord Zuko! The strongest person on the team! Some people would argue that Aang was the strongest member on the team, but he often refused to fight…what a hippie.

Zuko had finally made it back to the bar, no one was left, there were no signs of a fight at all, or at least no signs that it continued after Zuko left. Zuko couldn't find any loose or recently moved earth or rocks. There were no footprints or signs of struggling. It was as if, everyone just, disappeared. Perhaps, if they were captured, the White Lotus would've brought the team to the same place that they brought Ty Lee and Mai.

After one last check around, Zuko turned to head back to his uncle. It never once occurred to him to check inside the bar for information. But, even if he had, he would've found it empty, not even the bartender stuck around when there was bending fight going on outside.

"Zuko turned to leave, he saw that the fire had almost completely died out, the smoke was thin enough to see clearly into the forest, even from where he was standing. So Zuko walked back into the forest, with any luck, Jun would be able to find Aang and the others in addition to Mai and Ty Lee.

_Woo, another chapter, come on, guys, seriously. You've __**gotta**__ review! I want feed back! Especially if it can help keep the number of hits from going down! Half way down with Book 1! This is going to be a complete 3 book story just like the show! I've got this book planned out completely, but if you have any ideas for jokes, or for the future books, don't hesitate to submit them to Marioman174._


	11. An Important Note

Disclaimer: I don't own this sh- er…stuff so stop bugging me about it

_I've decided to completely disregard that last chapters beginning note thing, because I have no life and want to finish writing this story! Also the beginning is the same as the last chapter, but just for one paragraph!_

_I almost forgot to upload this chapter I was going to go straight to chapter 12! Ha ha ha!_

Recap: Uhh…stuff happened, and yeah, then other stuff and…oh just go read it!

Book 1 (or 4 depending on how you look at it): The Mind Bender

Chapter 11: An Important notice! (It was the one up in Italics)

Juang-Juang threw a fireball at the tree that the group were huddled near. They ducked under it with ease, but the tree itself couldn't dodge very well and caught fire. And since the bar was conveniently located at the edge of a forest…this caused a lot of nearby trees to ignite.

OK guys!" Zuko called over the roar of the fire. "We need to go straight that way!" But Zuko was nowhere to be seen.

"Which way?" Aang called back, but Zuko was out of earshot. Aang let out a deep sigh. "Uhh, Toph! You and Haru go see if you can find Zuko and Iroh. If you see eye or ear of them, tell us!"

"Yes sir!" Haru replied, he grabbed Toph's arm and the two ran out into the forest after Zuko.

"So…" Toph began. "That thing I said on Appa…I didn't mean…er…I well…" Toph was at a loss for words.

"Umm, it ok…" Haru stated. "It was the circumstances, right?"

"Uhh, no. It was just had I've known we weren't about to die I wouldn't have said that." Toph corrected, kind of. "Ok, so yeah you were right!" Toph rolled her eyes, which actually meant she rolled her feet like they were her eyes.

"Uhh, ok then…" Haru said a little confused, "Do you feel Zuko or Iroh anywhere nearby?"

"I don't know, I can't tell if I'm feeling trees or them. There are too many trees around!" Toph complained. "I can't tell what's what!"

"Why don't we just yell and hope they hear us?" Haru suggested

"We don't want to give away our location, that's why!" Toph replied. "If any benders hear yelling in the woods they're going to come to investigate."

"How would they know it was us?" Haru asked.

"You may not know this, but trees generally don't yell too loudly." Toph countered.

"True, but what if-" Haru began

"WAIT!" Toph yelled. "Someone's nearby!" Haru strained himself trying to listen, there was enough sunlight getting through the clouds that he could see the shadow of a figure running by, it was going in the opposite direction and didn't pay any attention to Haru or Toph, although it did sound like it was laughing insanely.

"What was that?" Haru asked startled.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to." Toph said after pausing for a moment. "We're all alone again…I think."

"Well, that's bittersweet." Haru replied. "There's no one left to attack us, but Zuko and Iroh are long gone…so now what?"

"Our best bet is to keep going." Toph replied and the two just kept walking…and walking…and walking….

Until they heard an odd noise. It sounded like…snoring.

"What's that?" Haru said looking to where the sound was coming from.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out!" Toph replied as the two of them ran toward the noise until.

"Wait! What's that?" Haru asked pointing at the new bar.

"I don't know, I can't see it." Toph replied, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, right, sorry." Haru replied walking closer to inspect the bar when he tripped over something. It was the source of the snoring, Iroh.

"What? Who? I'm up, I'm up! Zuko, is that you?" Iroh said waking up from his nap.

"Uhh, no it's us, Haru and Toph!" Haru replied pointing at himself and Toph.

"Oh, did my nephew find you?" Iroh asked. "He went back into the forest in search of you guys."

"Oh…no, we didn't see him." Haru replied. Then he turned his attention to the building in front of him. "Is this where that mole person is?"

"That's what I've been told," Iroh replied with a shrug. "And her name is Jun."

"And she doesn't really have a mole, it's actually a shirshu, named Nyla." Toph added. There was a long pause.

"So…did anyone else come with you?" Iroh asked.

"No." Haru replied. "We were supposed to return to the other bar when we found you guys."

"Well, Zuko's on his way so you shouldn't have to. He'll get the others here soon enough." Iroh replied. And the three layed down to rest, Iroh and Toph quickly fell back to sleep, but Haru layed still for a while thinking about everything that had happened. Things like: what if the others couldn't be found? What if Jun wasn't at the bar? Did he like Toph? Then it hit him.

"OH MY GOD!" Haru suddenly sat up, this woke up Toph and Iroh. "I forgot to tell my parents what I'm doing!" There was a long pause, then Toph punched him.Zuko and Iroh e and want to finish writing this story!


	12. Sokka's Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this…

_This story is dedicated to me because I say so._

_Two questions I have to ask before this chapter starts, 1. Why didn't anyone tell me that there really is a leader on Kyoshi Island? Am I supposed to know everything?_

_2. This might just have been my TV but it happened three times, so I'm going to ask. Did in part 2 of Sozin's comet did the audio cut out while King Bumi was explaining how he escaped his imprisonment at Omashu? It went something like this "Escape? I didn't escape. Everyone else escaped! I was -- an eclipse? That'll work."_

Recap- noun, a short summary of previous events, usually found preceding the events of another book or episode in the same series.

Book 1: The Mind Bender

Chapter 12: Sokka's Chapter (with Suki)

Jeong-Jeong threw a fireball at the tree that the group were huddled near. They ducked under it with ease, but the tree itself couldn't dodge very well and caught fire. And since the bar was conveniently located at the edge of a forest…this caused a lot of nearby trees to ignite.

OK guys!" Zuko called over the roar of the fire. "We need to go straight that way!" But Zuko was nowhere to be seen.

Sokka could hear Aang calling back to Zuko about something, but the roar of the fire was too loud. Toph and Haru than ran off into the forest. Aang turned toward Sokka and yelled something, Sokka couldn't make it out.

"What?" Sokka yelled back, but Pakku used some sort of tidal wave like attack with water that appeared to appear from nowhere, and he also doused the flaming trees. Aang and Katara dove out of the way on one side, and Sokka and Suki dove the other. Pakku's plan had worked, and Sokka knew it. He was trying to divide up the remaining fighters. Pakku walked toward Aang and Katara, while Jeong-Jeong walked over to the nonbending warriors.

"Uhh, look out behind you?" Sokka said in a futile attempt to distract the fire bending master so he and Suki could escape. Although Jeong-Jeong did not turn around, Sokka's plan did work. As a sword flew out from somewhere to Sokka's right, it caught Jeong-Jeong's shirt collar and pinned him to a tree. Sokka grabbed Suki's arm and the two ran toward where the sword was thrown. As they ran into the forest they could hear something cracking from Aang and Katara's general direction. The warriors were too afraid to find out what it was.

After running for about five minutes the pair had to stop to catch their breath, "What are we going to do now?" Suki asked after her breathing had slowed. "We don't know where Zuko was telling us to go. For all we know, we could be going in the complete opposite direction."

"Well, first order of business would be to find out who threw that sword at Jeong-Jeong. And who he was trying to hit." Sokka replied.

"Do we know anyone who uses swords?" Suki asked, Sokka snapped his fingers.

"Master Piandao!" Sokka whispered. "He must have been there to help us! He doesn't have any bending powers so Azula can't mind control him."

"Ok, so do you want to try and find him or Zuko?" Suki asked Sokka waited a moment.

"Shh." He put his finger up to his mouth to emphasize the shh-ing. Sokka grabbed the boomerang that the Kyoshi Island kid gave to him, Sokka stuck it in a nearby tree and listened to it intently. After a moment of listening to his boomerang, Sokka pulled it out of the tree. "That way. I hear someone talking." Sokka pointed to their left.

"What was that about?" Suki asked pointing to the tree Sokka impaled with his boomerang.

"It amplifies vibrations, while you were learning that fan dance, I was learning complicated warrior tactics." Sokka explained.

"Complicated, huh? You stuck a boomerang…in a tree." Suki replied.

"If I had my sword…and you weren't a girl, you would've regretted saying that!" Sokka said grimly without turning around to face his girlfriend. Suki smacked him in the back of the head with one of her fans.

"Don't make excuses." Suki replied. "You know even with a sword, you wouldn't be able to fight me!"

"Oh really?" Sokka replied "And why is that?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend." Suki replied and before Sokka could say anything else, she kissed him. "Come on, it's already dark, let's hurry up and find the others." Sokka looked up to the sky, but could only see trees.

"How do you know it's dark out, and it's not just the trees blocking the sky?" Sokka asked looking up again.

"Because it was sunset when we landed." Suki replied as she began to run, she could hear the people talking now. She couldn't tell who it was, or what they were saying, but she knew they were there. Suddenly Suki just stopped running, completely. Sokka almost ran into her, but he stopped about a step away.

"What is it?" He asked

"I heard someone over there say they were getting the others! I think they're getting back up." Suki replied. "Maybe we should go back."

"OH MY GOD!" They heard a familiar voice yell. It was Haru. Haru mumbled something else about his parents.

"Haru?" Sokka said. "That was Haru! He's been captured. We've gotta go save him!" Sokka grabbed his fans and pulled them out of his pockets, Suki already had her fans in her hands. The two ran to where they heard Haru's call from, ready to attack. But, they didn't see Haru surrounded by enemies, they saw him surrounded by Toph and Iroh.

"Sokka? Suki?" Toph said as the two approached the group.

"How'd you guys find us?" Haru asked looking up.

"We heard you guys talking, where's Zuko?" Sokka asked back.

"He went to find you guys, to tell you that this is where Jun is supposed to be." Iroh stated as he layed back to relax.

"Are you sure?" Suki asked. "I don't see Nyla anywhere."

"She's a wanted criminal, and her Shirshu would be kind of noticeable, don't you think?" Toph replied, as she started to pick the dirt out of her toes. "At this rate, we're not going to need Jun, the only people left to find us are Twinkletoes, Sugarqueen, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee."

_As an added note, I hate Microsoft, I'm using Microsoft Word right now, and some error occurred and made me rewrite about half of this chapter! I just wanted you all to know how much trouble I went through for you guys, so be glad I'm so nice. Unless you're a Microsoft…liking person…or something…umm right…_


End file.
